1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a flat flexible cable (FFC) connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat flexible cables (FFCs) are widely used to connect components, such as a printed circuit board, arranged in a confined space inside an electronic device, such as a computer, for reducing the overall size of the electronic device. An FFC may be directly connected to a circuit board by soldering. Alternatively, an FFC connector may be used to connect an FFC to a circuit board.
A conventional FFC connector usually comprises an insulative housing defining a receiving cavity for movably receiving an actuator. The actuator has a tongue insertable into the receiving cavity and a top face for retaining a leading end of a flat flexible cable whereby when the tongue is inserted into the cavity, the flat flexible cable engages with resilient arms of electrical contacts accommodated in the receiving cavity. Two side latches are formed on opposite ends of the actuator and each side latch is formed with an inwardly extending barb on a free end thereof. The barb respectively engages with a projection and a stop formed in a guiding slot of the insulative housing to retain the actuator at a closed position and an open position, respectively.
Since the barbs of the side latches engages with both the projections and the stops of the insulative housing to respectively locate the FFC connector at the closed and the open positions, it is apt for them to yield or even be destroyed after long-term insertion/retreating of the actuator into/from the receiving cavity of the insulative housing, thereby interrupting the electrical connection between the electrical contacts and the inserted FFC.
Therefore, an improved FFC connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an FFC connector having long-term durable side latches.
An FFC connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts, an actuator and a pair of mounting pads retained to the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving cavity and a pair of guiding holes beside the receiving cavity. The electrical contacts are accommodated in the insulative housing and each has an arm extending into the receiving cavity. The actuator comprises a tongue extending into the receiving cavity to press an inserted FFC against the arms of the electrical contacts and a pair of side latches extending into the guiding holes. Each side latch comprises a projection engageable with a stopper of the insulative housing to locate the FFC connector in an open position and a recess engageable with a latch block of the insulative housing to locate the FFC connector in a closed position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.